


Fantaisie

by taemkt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemkt/pseuds/taemkt
Summary: The mind and heart at play.





	Fantaisie

The candle burns in the background.

 

The scent of peaches invades the room.

 

He slowly moves, finding his place. The warmth reaches him and he gets closer, imagining arms enclosing him and a smile growing.

 

He runs his hands across the smooth surface of his body. With each finger, he traces muscles, imagining them as they curve upward.

 

He reaches behind him. He feels a light touch on his wrist, imagining nails creating patterns on his arm.

 

He gets up, one foot following the other, until he reaches the smell of peaches. 

 

The room is now dark.

 

He touches the wood of the bed, imagining him waiting as he crawls in.

 

He pulls his sheets closer to his body and inhales, imagining his nostrils being filled with the scent of him.

 

He lets himself fall onto the white pillows as he lets his tears fall, imagining him being there to dry his eyes.

 

He turns his head toward the door, imagining it being opened, feet shuffling as he joins him in bed.

 

He opens his eyes, imagining what it would be like to be able to see him.

 

 

 


End file.
